Gakuen Alice Our Version
by Kaiko pyon
Summary: Mikan is forced to go to gakuen alice due to her alices. Being forced to go to Gakuen Alice, she starts a new adventure. Gakuen Alice does not seem to be a bad place to go to, ...or is it? Having romance... with 3 BOYS? " Natsume! You stupid pervert! Stop flipping my skirt!" By Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiko pyon and Kaiko Nya :**Sorry about the previous chapter! This is the edited Chapter One Please Enjoy!

Mikan: Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice…..

**Chapter 1~**

**Scene: ****_Walking back home but still in school..._**

"Hotaru! Are you going to the famous Gakuen Alice? Wow! Expected of my Hotaru!" Exclaimed Mikan as she tried to hug Hotaru who slapped her away with a gigantic fly swatted.

"Protection secured!" Muttered Hotaru.

"That's mean! Anyway write to me ok?" Said Mikan.

"... I'll try" muttered Hotaru and she was suddenly sad...

"Hotaru..."

"Look it's the two princesses! What a nice view!" "Yeah! They have the look and the brain! Did you know that this year's exam they both scored the highest again!" "Kya~~ I'm sooo envious...!"

Mikan has a long reddish silky hair till her waist area and she often puts a hair band on her hair with some hair covering her forehead. She has a pair of unusual eyes. They are light blue on the outer side but deep inside is sea blue. This is also one of her charm.

Hotaru has short black hair and she is often expressionless but that's what made her so popular. Not only this, she has a pair of light purple eyes which made her even more attractive.

Two days later, Hotaru is leaving. Everyone does not bear to watch her leave. Especially Mikan. They are best friends after all...

**Scene: ****_Mikan's home..._**

"It's been a month since Hotaru left. Why haven't she write to me? It can't be that she has forgotten about me!? Hotaru !" Cried Mikan.

Suddenly, water, tornado, lightening were seen in the house. They were all over the place.

"What...what's going on? Grandpa! No!" Shouted Mikan.

"Mikan!" Shouted grandpa," try to calm down! It will get worse if your emotion is too overflowing!"

Mikan did as what he said and calmed down but her eyes is seeing black and then, she was unconscious.

"Eh... What happened?" Muttered Mikan as she rubbed her head.

"You are awake Mikan! Haiz... You are already sixteen, it's time to tell you the truth but please remain calm alright?" Said grandfather.

"You see what you just saw was your Alice. Not all human has this power, only some are like you. They have all sorts of Alice; some are very ridiculous as well. Alice holders also have four types.

One is using too much of his Alice will shorten their life.

The other is they only have Alice when they are young but when they grow till a specific age, their Alice will be gone.

The third one is their Alice are very powerful but it's limited. One day their Alice will be used up.

As for the last type, this is the rarest of all type. These Alice holders hold powerful Alice but it will not cost one's life nor will it ever disappear. And you, my dear belong to this category. Not only that, you also have more than three Alices, wind, water, lightening and nullification, which is the rarest of the rarest. So far not a single Alice holder has more than three Alices."

After hearing this, Mikan is at lost of words. She doesn't know what to think or what to say but just stare at the ceiling.

"I know this is too much for you but being born in the Sakura family has to face this fate. Your late parents also belongs to the forth category but they do not have more than three Alices though. I do not know your family's pain since I'm just anoutsider but anyway take your time to understand this Mikan." Sighed Grandpa.

" Oh put on this pair of blue earring, this head chain with blue diamond and this emerald stone necklace. These are the restrainers to prevent the outburst of your Alice like just now. Since you are too powerful, I'm afraid these restrainers are not even enough but these are all that's left for you from your parents. They are handmade. Here, I put them on for you." Said grandpa as he up all these restrainers onto Mikan.

After that, he left the room.

Mikan closed her eyes and think: this is not real! This must be a dream, it just can't be! Mother, father what am I going to do?

Then, Mikan broke into tears and cried...

**Please review and give us some suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Go to Kaiko Nya for chapter 2**

**As we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!**

s/10612887/2/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version

**Please review on our stories**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaiko pyon:**I can't believe we finished so quickly!

**Kaiko Nya:**Yup! I had to stay up late to finish this! You see, I have eye ba-

**Hotaru: **Sorry for interrupting but if you two don't want everybody to know your personal life then I suggest you get on with the story.

**Kaiko Nya in depressed mood with Kaiko pyon patting her on the back.**

**Kaiko pyon:**Sorry, Hotaru~chan…Ano, everybody please enjoy!

**Chapter 3~**

"Hey sleepy head! If you don't want your punishments, better get up!" Shouted Grandpa as he dragged Mikan down her bed.

"Wahhhh! " screamed Mikan," what's wrong with you! You demon! Demon!" Pouted Mikan.

Mikan sloppily get dressed. She is not an early riser so having to get up so early, is a first time for her. After a while, Mikan and Grandpa are at the backyard, ready for training.

"Alright Mikan, go and run 20 rounds around the neighborhood again! Be fast! Use your strength, try taking big steps!" Ordered Grandpa.

"Got it Grandpa!"

This time, Mikan take bigger steps. She hopped and jumped, bending her body forward and rushed at top speed. She is much faster than the other day. After a few hours, she completed her rounds.

"Good! You have improved! Now, we will start on your Alices."

"Alright, to control your Alice, you must know who the real master is; never let your Alices control you! Feel them and let it out!" Instructed Grandpa.

Mikan closed her eyes to feel her Alices, then she stretch out her hand and "Woosh!"

A tornado hit the nearby tree and it broke to halves.

"Now, use your water Alice!"

"Ah... Y... Yes!" Stammered Mikan as she was a little shock with her wind Alice. Again, she closed her eyes and imagined the flow of water. "Splash!" A jet of water sprayed at the tree.

"Good! You are doing well! Now do the same to your lightning Alice." Praised nodded and she closed her eyes once more and with a swing of her arm, the lightning struck the remaining trunks of the tree.

"I... I did it!" Squealed Mikan in delight, "but what about my nullification Alice?" She asked.

"Nullification Alice is used against other Alices. This means that other Alice holders are unable to use their Alices on you. But that Alice is a little hard to train. But remember, when performing that Alice; imagine that you want to protect something badly." Said Grandpa.

Mikan nod her head slowly.

The next few days, Mikan practiced her running and Alices intensively. She soon was able to control her fire, lightning and water Alices but she has yet master them. She now can help her Grandpa with cooking by lighting up the fire and Washing clothes by spraying water at them. Mikan thought her peaceful life is finally back but these peaceful days do not last long...

**Elementary school principal office**

"How's the search go? Did you find that Alice holder?" Asked the mysterious man.

"Yes. We found her. She is Mikan Sakura. We already found her location." Answered persona.

"Hm... Sakura... Well I roughly expected it's from the famous Sakura family. Take her here as fast as possible! Use all methods to bring her here!"

"Yes sir!"

Then, Persona and some other men in black suit drove towards Mikan's house.

**Mikan's house**

"Grandpa, I've been wondering... Gakuen Alice... Is it a school for Alice holders?" Asked Mikan as she practices using her Alices to draw on the ground.

"Why did you ask?" asked Grandpa in a serious tone.

"I mean... It says Alice so it just came to my mind...what's wrong?" Asked Mikan.

"Haiz... Well yes, you are right Mikan. But it's not a nice school. It's a school with greedy people that lust for the power of Alices and use them for their own selfish needs. The principals and teachers will make a deal with these greedy people and the students will be forced to work for them.

Remember the type of Alice holders I told you about? Well most of them are the type that will die if they use too much of their Alices as their Alices are stronger and more useful. But no one cares about their life. That's why, Gakuen Alice is not a wonderful place at all!" Said Grandpa that contains anger as he speaks.

"Oh...wait... Hotaru! Hotaru is in that school! Then what about her?" Asked Hotaru worriedly.

"Haiz... There is nothing I can do... She can only face her fate." Sighed Grandpa.

"No... No way!... Hotaru!" Cried Mikan.

Grandpa hugged and consoled her. He could do nothing but feel lucky that Mikan is not taken away.

Just then, "screech!" A black car parked at Mikan's house. Persona and other four men in black suit came out. They knocked on the door.

"Who could that be? I will go open the door." Said Grandpa.

Mikan dried her tears and followed him with a skip. When he opened the door,

Persona stepped in. He is a masked man with black leather gloves. His hair is a little spiky. There are a lot of accessories on him as well.

"Mikan Sakura? I came to bring you to Gakuen Alice. You have a very strong Alice so you should go to Gakuen Alice for training in case you hurt others." Said Persona.

"You! Don't give me that crap! I know this school very well! There is no way I'm gonna let you take Mikan away! "Shouted Grandpa.

Mikan is quite frightened. She clenched onto the edge of Grandpa's cloth tightly. Persona looked at Grandpa for a while and smirked. "Well, are you sure? You want to fight with me? That's a bad choice, you...might lose your life in a second. You do know a famous Alice, the death Alice do you?" Warned Persona as he drew near.

"Back off!" Shouted Mikan. She surrounded Grandpa and herself behind a spiral of water.

Then, she used her wind Alice and blow at the four other men and tried to strike a lightning at Persona. The four men were blown away but Persona dodged Mikan's attack. The other four men were back to their feet as well.

"Very strong indeed. Hahaha... I will let you two go then..." Said Persona.

Mikan let her guard down. Persona continued," but can you protect every other people? Your classmates, teachers, other innocent people... Can you...?" Smirked Persona.

"You! You are despicable! How can you get others involved! Don't you dare to hurt them!" Shouted Mikan in fury.

"You are gonna use that same trick again? You never change do you?" Said Grandpa angrily.

"Haha... Well thank you. But you know I have a very strong Alice so killing some people will be a piece of cake... So what do you say? "Asked Persona.

Mikan hesitated for a while. She knows that attacking them will not work as she is not strong enough. After all, she has not mastered her Alices properly yet. She calmed down. The spiral of water has vanished, the lightning and the tornado on her hand also disappeared.

"I ... I understand. I will go with you." Said Mikan reluctantly.

"Mikan! No!" Said Grandpa as he pulled Mikan's hand.

Mikan smiled at Grandpa with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry Grandpa, I will be fine. Hope to see you again!" Said Mikan as tears flowed out her eyes.

Then, she pushed Grandpa's hand away and walked towards the black car.

Seeing that he has reached his motive, Persona gave off an evil grin.

The other four men and Persona followed Mikan to the Black car and drove off, leaving the old man standing at the front door with tears.

"Mikan...!" He whispered...

**Please review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Please go to Kaiko Nya for chapter 4

As we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!

s/10612887/4/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version

Please review on our stories


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaiko Pyon:** We have finally finished chapter five!

**Kaiko Nya:** Yeah, and whose fault was it that we posted late, hm?

**Kaiko Pyon:** Hehehe…Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry!

**Kaiko Nya:** Haiz, fine just this once ok? Anyway, please enjoy!

**Chapter 5~**

"Hey! Wake up! It's morning!" Said Hotaru.

"Hm... So delicious... I'm so full..." Mumbled Mikan.

Hotaru got annoyed and pulled out a cat shaped gun and pointed at Mikan.

**Invention intro~by Hotaru.**

Cat shaped gun is called Nya gun. It will automatically shoot air bullets at sleepy heads. Accompanied with it is the Nya Nya gun, its older brother, is the Pyon Pyon canon.

**End of intro~**

"Lazy! Lazy! Lazy!" The gun made the sound "Lazy!" Every time it shoots at Mikan.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop it!" Cried Mikan in pain.

"Hurry up and get ready! We are going to class now!" Ordered Hotaru.

"Alright... Haiz... I want to eat that hamburger again! It's delicious..."sighed Mikan.

**Time skip~**

When Hotaru and Mikan reach the classroom, the boys swarmed around them.

"Hey Mikan, did you sleep well?"

"Do you want me to bring you around the school?"

"Hey Mikan! Do you need my help with anything?"

"Um... Haha... No thanks but thank you!" Mikan laughed awkwardly.

Just then, Natsume, Ruka and Takumi entered the class.

"Hey ugly! Scram! Don't block the way!" Shouted Natsume at Mikan.

"What...? You are rude as ever! Can't you just say 'excuse me'?" Shouted Mikan.

Hotaru nudged Mikan and whispered," stop arguing with him! You will regret it for sure!"

"But...haiz... Fine..." Mikan pouted.

Natsume sees that Mikan is not fighting back, he felt it's not interesting anymore. So, he walked past Mikan and flipped her skirt. Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh... You do have nice taste! Laces... Not bad." Smirked Natsume.

Ruka was so shy that he blushed and the rest of the boys had a nosebleed.

"You... You jerk! "Shouted Mikan while she clenched her fists." I will make you say sorry!" Cried Mikan.

Natsume glanced at her and smirked. Then he walked back to his seat, together with the blushed Ruka. Hotaru patted Mikan's shoulder and said," Good luck!"

"Hotaru... You are so cruel!" Cried. Mikan.

"There there... Natsume, that's not how you treat a lady... Tsk tsk tsk" sighed Takumi who just reached the classroom.

"Kya~~~~! Takumi sama!" Screamed all the girls except Hotaru. She was wearing a mask with a broken heart in front. Looks like he used his pheromone alice again. The rest of the boys glanced at the girls with a weird look.

**Invention intro~ by. Hotaru**

The broken heart mask is called 'pheromone avoiding'. It helps to prevent people getting hypnotized by the pheromone alice holders.

**End on intro~**

"Morning! Neko chans! And morning to you, my lady." Said Takumi in an enticing and soothing way while he kissed Mikan's silky long red hair. Mikan blushed a little and said hello to him while looking away. Takumi noticed her shyness and smiled at her. Then, he flipped her silky hair and said," your hair... It's very silky." Mikan blushed even more and she hurried to her seat and covers her face in embarrassment.

Natsume saw them and can't help but feel irritated.

"Stop flirting already! Why bother flirting with an ugly girl?" Shouted Natsume.

"Oh my... Are you perhaps... Jealous?" Asked Takumi.

"What? If you don't want to get burnt, watch your mouth!" Warned Natsume.

Takumi said nothing but smiled.

"Hey, isn't she too full of herself? Just because she got all the three princes attention." Grumbled the curly black hair girl.

"Yeah! I agree with you Sumire! Let's teach her a lesson shall we?"

"Yeah we should! Hahaha..." The girls laughed.

"Alright class! Let's get ready for training!" Shouted a man with a wooden kendo sword.

Then, he noticed Mikan and approached her.

"You must be Mikan Sakura! I'm Misaki Sensei, we are going to the field for our physical lesson!"

The class immediately follows him to the field.

"Alright! Those with attack type alice move to one side and those with other Alices move to the other side and grab a weapon from the techno alice holders and get ready!"

Everyone did as told. Those without attack type Alices began to fight with each other using their weapons. The fight looked serious and exciting. Those with attack type Alices use their Alices against each other. The whole scene looks awesome. Everyone did their best and they all look very cool.

"Mikan, you are new to this. Let me explain to you. During physical lessons, we will practice our defense and attack skills just like you have seen. You can go practice with Natsume since I believe he is the only one suitable to be your fighting partner." Said Misaki Sensei.

Mikan nodded and then, she hesitated," but Sensei, I'm still not so good with my Alices..."

Misaki looked at her and thought for a while...,"I think you should be fine since you have so many restrainers." He smiled.

Mikan thought for a while and smiled. When she walked towards Natsume, Natsume glanced at her and examined her.

"Wha... What?"

"Nothing, just thinking that for an ugly person, a long silky hair is a waste on you..." Natsume smirked.

Mikan's face flushed with anger and shouted," None of your business! I will blow you away for sure!" Then the fight began.

Mikan first swing her arm and a strong tornado formed and rushed towards Natsume but he dodged it swiftly. He then tossed a fire ball at Mikan. Mikan was shocked and jumped a side. She panted and glared at Natsume, who is laughing nonstop at Mikan's action. Mikan was furious. She immediately got up and stricken a lighting at Natsume but he dodged it swiftly. And then he formed a tornado of fire and tried to hit Mikan but she dodged it, it was close. Then Mikan quickly shot out a jet of water at Natsume and Natsume shot out a jet of fire. They both clashed and no one can win over the other. Their fight intrigued the curiosity of the other students. All of them were in awe, even Hotaru. For someone who is of equal with Natsume is like a miracle to them.

Takumi saw this scene and smiled: Mikan, you are indeed strong. I'm now even more interested in you! I will definitely make you fall for me!

Ruka thought to himself and blushed: Wow! Mikan is amazing... She looks cool!

"Alright! Let's stop here! You two! Stop! We will continue later. I believe you all were exhausted over the training." Shouted Misaki Sensei.

Then, Mikan and Natsume came to a stop. Still upset with Natsume, Mikan glared at him and turned away with a 'humph!'

Natsume looked at her and thought: wow! A beauty and strong, interesting! I think I might like her.

Then he screamed," polka dots! Today, your taste is bad!" He smirked and walked away. Everyone looked puzzled only Mikan was flushed. She clenched her fist and whispered," Natsume that pervert! How dare he!"

"Mikan~ go out with me! I'm falling more for you now!" Said Takumi as he wrapped his arms around Mikan's neck.

Mikan was shocked and at a loss for words. The boys looked mad and the girls screamed," No!"

"Get yourself away from her if you don't want to be shot by my gun!" Warned Hotaru.

"Oh my... Alright alright, but think about it Mikan." Winked Takumi at Mikan.

Mikan blushed even more.

"That Mikan, how could she! Attracting Takumi's attention. Attention seeker!" Fumed Sumire. The other girls agreed. Then, Sumire whispered something to them and they all giggled.

**In the classroom~**

"Hey Hotaru, I've been wondering... What's Ruka's alice? Natsume is fire, Takumi is pheromone... Then what's Luka's" asked Mikan as she lay flat on the table, resting.

"Luka is animal pheromone, he attracts animals." Answered Hotaru as she wiped her Gun.

Mikan nodded and exclaimed," it must be nice to be popular among animals..."

"Do you want some drinks? I'm going to buy some now." Asked Mikan as she stood up suddenly.

Hotaru thought for a while and nodded.

When Mikan was walking towards the drink machine, she didn't know that Sumire and her other friends were right behind her. Then, one of them pushed her and Mikan leaned forward. Then Sumire took the chance and grabbed her necklace and cut it strong with her claws. After that, they ran off giggling.

"What's with them? Gosh... I almost fell!" Exclaimed Mikan with rag. Just then, a water spiral hit the machine and it was severely damaged. Some cans of drinks fell out.

"That's weird... I thought my restrainers are restraining my Alices... Oh well... Since I have some free drinks..." Smiled Mikan.

**Time skip~**

"Alright, after the break, you all should be more energized so I expect better performance!" Shouted Misaki Sensei.

Mikan was still the fighting partner of Natsume. When Mikan used her Alices, her Alices combined together and formed a huge ball gradually.

"Wha... What's going on! Ah, I can't control my Alices! Help!" Shouted. Mikan.

"Wha... Mikan are you alright?" Shouted Natsume.

"Huh...? Mikan!" Shouted Hotaru.

Sumire and the others at first laughed nonstop but soon, they realized the seriousness and began to panic.

"Everyone evacuate! Evacuate!" Shouted Misaki Sensei.

All the students ran off, leaving Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Takumi.

"AH!" Screamed Mikan.

"What's going on?" Asked Narumi Sensei as he hurried over with Jinno Sensei" wha,... Mikan!?"

"She lost control over her Alices. "Replied Misaki Sensei.

"Looks like I have no choice but to knock her out." Said Jinno Sensei," but I can't guarantee her safety."

Jinno Sensei waved his wand and a huge lightning came out from the sky. It strucked through the huge enclosed ball and hit Mikan.

"Ah!" Screamed Mikan and she fainted.

The ball also vanished gradually. It's lucky for them that it did not destroy the school. Natsume rushed over to catch the fainted Mikan. Everyone else rushed towards her.

"Hey! Where's her necklace?" Asked Hotaru. She is as sharp as ever.

Others then realize that one of her restrainer, the necklace is gone.

"This outburst of her Alices shows how strong she is. So the necklace... I don't think it's of any help. I will give her a new restrainer. The head chain she has now can be replaced with a more powerful restrainer. I believe it's powerful enough to restrain her Alices from an outburst. Furthermore, it has a special power that I had put in, this definitely will work for her." Said Jinno Sensei.

Then, he ordered Natsume to carry Mikan to the office to give her a new head chain.

**In the office~**

Mikan is slowly regaining consciousness. She realized a different head chain is on her head. She tried to take it off to have a good look at it but the head chain is like grow onto her head, it's unable to take it off.

"Oh! You are awake! How are you feeling?"Asked Narumi Sensei.

Mikan just nodded her head. She feels a little dizzy though. Maybe it's due to her outburst of Alices. Narumi Sensei explained the new retrained to her and tell her control her Alices more.

"Ah! You are awake!" Exclaimed Hotaru as she budged into the office with a scythe.

It's dark blue in colour with silver carvings along the stick. The top part of the scythe is curvy and the blade is luminous with sky blue colour.

"Here, it's for you Mikan. I made it while you passed out." Said Hotaru as she handed the scythe to her.

"Wow... It's beautiful!" Exclaimed Mikan.

"Since it's you, I think you can master it in no time." Smiled Hotaru.

Mikan hold the scythe and swing it around. She loved it! Hotaru heaved out a sigh of relief secretly seeing Mikan is alright now. She does not want Mikan to know that she was frantic when Mikan passed out. She is a little embarrassed.

"Hotaru, thank you!" Smiled Mikan brightly at her.

"No big deal..." Said Hotaru as she turned her head aside, flushed with embarrassment.

**Meanwhile in the dark side of the school…**

"I see that she has made some enemies and she even attracted the attention of the Kuro Neko huh? She sure is an interesting girl, just like her mother. Well, make sure you test her soon but don't let her die understood?"The elementary school principal said while smirking. "Yes sire." Persona smirked and slipped into the shadows.

**Kaiko Pyon:** Oh no! What is going to happen to Mikan? What test is she going to face? Is she going to die?

**Kaiko Nya:** Curious? Well sorry but you have to wait for the later chapters!

**Kaiko Pyon:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…Wait a minute, I know what is going to happen next so why am I…Oh never mind, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Kaiko Nya sweat drops:** Eto, please review and read!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for posting the wrong chapter!

Please go to Kaiko Nya for chapter 6

As we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!

s/10612887/6/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version

Please review on our stories


End file.
